kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-73
Summary Laila explains the important features of a blue cloak on a table to Ran, and points out that even though it has storage and compression functions, the total weight remains the same. She adds that since there is already one ton of food and water stored, only essential items should be packed as well. As he puts on the cloak, Ran angrily thinks to himself that Chandra had everything prepared in advance, yet he spared no time for him. When Chandra yells at him to hurry and pack, Ran asks him why there are only four people on the team. Chandra replies that more people would only get in the way. When Kaz enters the room, Chandra adds that they must take one more with them. Leez protests that Kaz is too weak to survive in Konchez, but Chandra corrects her, pointing to Kaz's cat-like pet. With the team gathered around, Chandra asks Maruna that since his goal is to develop using the Eye of Perishment, does he know where it is now? Maruna describes how Kaz tricked him under the pretense of teaching him how to use it, only to make it disappear. Chandra reveals that Kaz used the Eye correctly and used it on the animal, pulling up its collar, the new form of the item. He then explains that the creature is able to use items, but since it a degenerated sura descendant, it is unable to develop like a normal sura, and thus there were no physical changes. Chandra reassures Maruna that the Eye can be used more than once, and explains that he was chosen to go in place of Kasak in the case of an emergency. He adds that Leez, Ran, and Yuta, who Maruna is still unable to believe is present, are valuable individuals who will not die easily. Ran is surprised at his own inclusion, and thinks that there is no way that rude little punk has developed a better personality. Chandra glares at Ran, who is suddenly smashed through a wall. Ran yells in confusion, wondering what he did wrong. Chandra continues, divulging to Maruna that if the team encounters unexpected danger during the expedition, then this would be his only opportunity to develop. He then suggests that developing to 5th stage is a dangerous thing, and he is risking damage to himself. Maruna is skeptical, but Chandra insists that it will definitely cause a problem, possibly with his mind. Chandra then discloses that the reason Kaz set the condition to "wish for a human's happiness" was so that he would develop with the mindset of not harming humans, in spite of any problems caused by the Eye; but as things are now, he will be unable to do it with sincerity yet, so they are leaving it up to Ran. Ran is again confused, so Chandra points out that he and Leez are the only humans on the team, but Leez will avoid developing Maruna even if she faces death. Chandra hands the leash to Ran and tells him to make his decision when he feels he can truly trust Maruna or if they have no other choice. Ran thinks to himself that now he has more crap to deal with, that Maruna's looks could kill, and that his task really sucks. Chandra punches Ran in the face again, tells him to focus, and begins to explain how to correctly use the item. Kaz, standing near Leez, tries to start some small talk by telling her that he heard that the mission will be dangerous. Leez coldly replies that it is nothing since she survived seven years in the sura realm. She adds that he must have struggled having to live beside a strange girl for those ten years. Kaz looks shocked and is left speechless. Leez then adds that she now realizes that she was too violent with him, and apologizes for hitting him. Kaz suddenly looks relieved until Leez asks him if he thought she meant something else. Kaz insists that he was thinking the same thing, and that he used to go too far with his joking around, but it was no big deal. Leez smiles and thanks him for telling her that. When Ran calls for her to get going, she tells Kaz that they should meet up again when she returns. When she finally leaves, he looks nervous. Inside the water channel, the team quickly makes their way to Area 79-A. Leez, after jumping straight out of the water, is amazed at making such good time since it took them over a week to reach Area 50 the previous time. Ran explains that unlike last time when the water channel went weird and the routes were all changed, the routes are normal now. He then asks her how she knew how to get from Area 50 to Area 79 since the water channel book did not mention having to dive between areas. Maruna emerges from the water, having to use the weight of the storage cloak to help him stay underwater. Leez reveals that she only found her way there by accident when she got lost. Ran seems incredulous that was was able to return from here on her own. Yuta is bothered by Leez's sudden radiant behavior, especially in the presence of his brother, and laments that he is unable to trigger his mind-reading ability at will during times like this. Ran declares that they are at the location that Chandra had described, and beckons everyone to enter the passage that will take them to a planet 20 million light years away. Currygom's comment Ran really did end up going wearing his his track suit after all... Afterword Were any of you surprised when you thought he was going to go along with them? It's Kaz, who has been sweating a lot in this episode. Did you know that Kaz is in Character trading card No.1? Normal humans would die on impact. He survived because he's Ran. If Chandra went around doing that to every human, his reputation would've gone far downhill, right? Fortunately, it's not that bad(?) Looking at the cloak expecting a treat You can tell how good that cloak is judging from the fact that Ran doesn't even prepare a separate mage suit. Let's find out what other features it has, other than the storage function, in the next episode. So that's what the sky in the water channel looks like. Water-like colors are better than black for the sky, aren't they? But the Konchez water channel looks quite different from this. Extra blurb about new Kubera merchandise now available from the webtoon shop (South Korea only) Notes * When Leez mentions "those ten years", she is referring to when she was 5 years old until she was 15 when their village was destroyed. This suggests that Kaz began living in her village around the time that her mother Anna died. * If you recall, during Ran's water channel quest, Leez went from Area 50-K to Area 51-X, then underwater to Area 79-A. She was able to return to Area 50 with the assistance of God Kubera. * Maruna is very buoyant in water. Birds have hollow bones to make them lighter. Could this also be true for Maruna? * This is the last episode of Chapter 44: The Meaning of Revenge. The title could refer to the following: ** Leez wishes to avenge the death of the people of her village by killing Maruna. But now the question is: Did he really kill them, or were they killed by something else ten years earlier? References